Too shy for Zombies
by KelseyUndeadxo
Summary: When shy, anxiety ridden Valerie meets the four people that change her life, how does she change? Ohhh  I suck at summaries. EllisxOC
1. Chapter 1

Moving out is supposed to be fun, right? Ready to go to college, ready to buy a cat for the first time because you couldn't all your life because your dad and mom were allergic. First time for everything right?

Yeah, right.

Until a Zombie Apocalypse fucks it all up.

Until you meet four people that change your life.

Especially when you're not at all a very violent person.

Not on the outside, anyway.

The apartment I moved into was...quiet. There was one room, one bathroom, one closet.

One.

Such a lonely number.

I decided to do college online so I wouldn't have to pay that much for a dorm or text books and stuff.

Even more lonely.

I had just moved out the day those god damn zombies came. Sure, the "green flu" had been around for months, but no one ever thought Zombies would be the outcome.

I just came out of the shower, blow drying my golden blonde hair. I walked over to my laptop, glancing at the clock as I did so. It was about 9:30, which ment my next class online was about to start in ten minutes.

Not rushing at the slightest, I walked to my laptop and opened it slowly. I pressed and held the power button until the screen went blue and the power up noise sounded. I smiled softly as my backround appeared to be me, my mom, and my little sister Beth. My little sister looks just like me, it makes me giggle sometimes.

I clicked on the blue e on my desktop, but a screen appeared that said,

"Internet cannot display this web page."

Confused, I refreshed, but still no internet.

I tried to re connect to the internet at least 100 times, but it didn't work.

The clock read 9:37, which means I have to be on the website in three minutes or I'll miss the class. I refreshed again, but it took me to a website called "Government HQ"

Not only do I not have internet, but I also have a virus that takes me to fake government websites.

Wait...wouldn't I have to have internet to get on this website in the first place?

"Citizens of the United States, The outbreak of the flu is too severe for safe living. CEDA has issued a evac station at the Vannah Mall. Everyone who is not infected please make your way to the mall immedietly. Further details will be sought there. The internet, phone lines, cable television, and electricty will be shut down at 10:00 AM in your area. Please make contact with your loved ones as soon as possible."

I blinked. There was a whole page full of words, but my eyes were fogging up. Did I mention I probably have the worst anexity out of anyone I have ever known?

I rushed for my cell phone, pressed the number 2, then the call button. Thank god for speed dial.

"Mom?" I croaked out. I was close to tears, and my heart was beating fast.

"Valerie? Sweetheart?" My mom sounded unaware of the terrors that were about to unfold.

I gulped. "Mom, are you and Beth at the hotel?"

"Yes, hunny. Me and Beth are- Beth stop, Valerie will talk to you in a minute- Me and Beth are setting up for the party."She sounded overly cheerful. Why? "Nikki can't come because she's sick, but Lizzy and Alexis are coming, So is Sarah. I couldn't find chocolate and strawberry cake, so I got-"

Sometimes, My mom talked way too much.

"Mom. They said they're cutting off all ways of contact and transportation because of how bad the flu is getting. I'm packing up and going over there, okay?"

There was silence on the end of the line. There was a sigh. "Valerie, just come here if you're scared. I have some xanix for you so you can-"

"Mommy." I said softly, on the verge of sobbing. "This isn't a laughing matter. We're going to die, okay?"

My mom just snorted. "Well get over here if you're too scared to be by yourself. I love you, alright?"

"Love you too." I snarled. I shoved my phone in my pocket and stormed out the door.

The streets were not empty, but there was few people on it. Some were scrambling with their cell phones, some were tugging luggage. I started to pick up the pace to the hotel. After all, my family could be dead right now. I wouldn't mind if my dad was though.

I made my way up the front steps of the hotel. When I got inside, the lobby was empty. It was quiet though, too quiet.

My phone broke the silence, vibrating so loudly in my pocket it made me jump. It was my mom.

"Hello?" I answered soflty.

"Valerie hunny, I'm so sorry for doubting you about this. It's crazy here." My mom sounded distressed, yelling at Beth to keep up.

"Where are you?" I asked catiously.

"Walking to the Mall. Meet me there, okay? I love you, and so does Beth. The evac station at the hotel is-" The line went dead before I could say I love you too, or before she could finish her sentence. I checked the time on the clock, and it was excactly 10.

I went to turn out the door until I heard a low bellowing gurgle. I raised my eyebrow and turned on my heel to the left. I blinked a couple of times and walked slowly towards the hall. I shouldn't have, but I did.

The gurgiling got louder and louder. It sounded like my dad when he drank.

All of a sudden, a large, green looking man with large boils came storming out of the corner. He was deformed and he was gurgiling as he ran. My eyes widened and I did what my instinct told me to do.

Scream, and run.

It probably wasn't a good idea, because the thumps of the giant man got louder. It was probably right behind me.

Until reality kicked in and I ran into someone, or something, and fell flat on my ass.

I screamed and covered my face. A hand wrapped around my wrist and I screamed even louder until another hand covered my mouth.

"Shush, hunny, open your eyes, it's alright sweetie."

It was a strong, womans voice. I blinked open my eyes to see a black women, young looking, staring straight down at me. I gasped, surprised that it wasn't that fat thing.

She moved out of the way to reveal three other men. Two of which I've seen before. Coach, yeah. He was the Coach of the High School Football team. I saw him alot, since we practiced for Vollyball inside while they were outside. Coach was a little heavyset, and he was also a African American.

The other man I knew, I just couldn't put my finger on it. I think he fixed my car once down at the garage on 6th street. He wore greasy overalls and a yellow Bull shifters shirt. A yellow hat to top it off. All I knew is that he was nice, cute, and a grade A hick.

The third guy I have never seen in my life before, but he looked old and scary. He snarled at me when I glanced at him. He had black greased hair and a horrible look on his face. He was wearing a white suit and held a pistol in his hand.

A pistol? I gulped.

The black women was beautiful. Her hair was tied back and she had a Depeche Mod shirt on and jeans. She smiled at me. "Need some help there sweetheart?"

I nodded, trying my best to smile softly. She gripped my hand and helped me up. "Thank you." I said gently.

"There's a evac station up those stairs." Coach said, reading a sign by the door. "It's on...the roof."

"This 'ere hotel is huge." The hick said, confused. "'ow many flights up them here stairs do yew think we'll be havin to go up?"

"I don't know," The scary man replied, "But your accent is gonna kill me before the Zombies do."

The black women struck the man with a hard look, but I understood. I didn't say anything, so they probably thought I didn't hear the man.

They probably think I'm 13 or something. I do have a baby face, and I have long golden hair. I may be skinny and short, but I am 18.

The hick opened the door to the stairs and we ran like hell. "My mom is at the mall." I stated, out of breath. "But there's a evac station up here too."

We were only on the 4th floor and I was already out of breath. I didn't exercise much, it's funny how skinny I am but I eat like a pig everyday.

"Hey white suit wearin' guy." The hick exclaimed, coming up behind the scary man and touching his shoulder. "Whataya mean back there by 'Zombies'? I don't think them sorts of the things exsist. I mean, I used to think them unicorn things was real, until i realized my momma just tricked me and she caught it on video too. Man my momma is a crazy woman. One time she-"

I pursed my lips. This guy talks more then my mom does.

"Hey kid. Shut up." The scary man said.

We were on the 20th floor when Coach couldn't take anymore. He buckled over, holding his chest. "Coach." I whispered gently. He looked up at me with big eyes.

"How do ya know my name?" He asked.

I backed up a little, remembering that we didn't even exchange names. "Oh...I'm sorry. You teach football at my high school."

"You still go to high school?" The black women asked, scooting a little closer to me.

I opened my mouth to talk, but the old scary man interupted me.

"Hey! Let's go guys! I'm going to kick all your asses!"

Not objecting, I helped Coach to his feet and we ran faster. I was just hoping that every time I turned the corner to run up the other flight of stairs, it would be the last one. But that didn't happen until we got to the 40th floor.

We busted open the door and ran onto the roof.

To see the helicopters flying away.

Not even turning around to get us!

"Come back!" The black women screamed. "Dear Jesus come back!"

The men waved and screamed at the helicopter. I stood there, breathless and speechless. I thought I was going to die right then and there. This stress is killing me.

"Honey?" I heard a voice say. I turned to the black women. "Are you alright? We can go to the evac station at the mall, don't worry about it." She smiled sweetly at me, and I couldn't help but smile back.

I heard a clank behind me and I jumped. It was a fire axe laying right at my feet. I picked it up and looked at the scary man standing in front of me.

"Look, I could really care less how old you are. Ten, Twenty, Thirty, honestly I could give a rats ass. There are some really sick people out there, and some say mutation could happen. Which means zombies of some sort. You need to learn how to use this weapon." He picked the axe up and handed it to me. I can't breathe. "Just remember, it isn't murder, kid. It's more like, ridding the world of the sick."

My jaw quavered. "Oh."

The black women rolled her eyes and opened a door. There was a flight of stairs and then another door, probably leds to the hotel.

"Down here." She stated, running down the stairs.

Nothing could prepare us for the things we saw when she busted open the door.

**Ellis' POV**

The door busted open, and then all hell broke loose.

These things were somethin different that I ain't never seen before.

Some were pukin' up blood and groanin', some where lookin' at us all crazy like, and one was eatin' somethin that looked like a arm.

The pretty young girl screamed and covered her eyes. The mean old guy sighed and took his pistol and shot at those people...I mean Zombies.

The young girl was freakin' out as we ran through the hotel. I had to basiclly carry her the whole way to the elevator cuz she was freakin' and cryin'.

I didn't mind though. It was like carryin' a pillow or somethin'. I was afraid I was gonna break her or somethin'.

We shoved ourseleves into the elevator and pressed the button to the bottom floor.

"We should probably introduce ourseleves, learn our names." The pretty african girl said. "My name is Rochelle."

"My friends and students just call me Coach, y'all should so the same." The heavy black guy said.

"The names Nick. Don't learn it, cuz I ain't stickin around to long." The scary man said.

"Name's Ellis." I stated proudly. Everyone turned to the little blonde girl and stared at her. She was huddled in the corner with her knees against her chest.

She blinked her pretty blue eyes at us. "Valerie." She mananged to say, bringing her knees closer to her chest.

Rochelle smiled real nice like. She's such a good lady, I'm gonna like her. Not as much as I'm startin to like Valerie.

"How old are you sweetheart?" Rochelle asked, bending down to face her.

Valerie swallowed and let out a quiet sigh. "I'm 18."

Oh thank god she's legal. I was startin' to think she was ten or somethin'.

"You don't look 18, little girl." Nick spat, giving her a cold stare.

"Hey now leave her alone yah hear?" I said, straightning my shoulders. "This young girl has been through hell in the past half hour or so. Let her get over it."

Nick scoffed, shaking his head. "My ass. You just wanna get it in."

I could feel my cheeks gettin' red. I was bout to say somethin till Coach stepped in.

"I don't know you that well, but I already don't like yah." Coach said, putting one hand on his hip. "Yah better learn some manners and respect."

I nodded my head triumphetly. All of a sudden, the elevator started to fill up with smoke. Valerie's head popped up like some sort of gopher or somethin. Her eyes went wild, poor thing is scared out of her young mind.

"What's going on?" She whimpered.

The elevator doors had to be pryed open, and right when we opened them, smoke poured into the elevator. Fire was burning the first floor of the hotel, making it horrible to see.

There's gonna be a problem.

**Valerie's POV**

I didn't mention I had a severe fear of fire, did I?

I also hate elevators.

I pretty much hate everything.

Espacially this fucking zombie apocolypse.

And this Nick guy.

Ellis pulled me up to my feet and stuck with me throughout the whole time of trying to get out of the hotel. We had no idea where we were going, but we tried to see as much as we could.

Then there was this...low growl. Not like the fat man with boils I saw before, but it was some sort of growl like a dog or someting.

We all heard it too, so we stopped in a circle and looked around. I was the only one without a gun, because I have no idea how to work them and I didn't want to embarass myself.

Ellis and me locked eyes, then I shyly turned away. I don't like Ellis, but it was...weird. I wonder how old he is.

There was a loud screech and growl, and then something pounced on Ellis.

"Ellis!" I screeched, swinging my axe at whatever jumped on him. The thing fell over limp, dead.

"What in the hell was that?" Ellis screamed, holding his chest.

"Are you bleeding?" Rochelle asked, concerned. Ellis took his hand off of his chest and looked at his deep red palm. "I reckon I am."

"That thing just...hunted you." I whispered, still in shock.

"So there are more mutated ones then the regulor zombies." Nick said, running his fingers through his hair. "Great. There's probably huge ones that can kill you faster then you can scream and run away."

"So let's name them." I suggested. "So we can call out to each other."

They all looked at me, surprised. Rochelle nodded slowly. "That's not...a bad idea. At all."

Coach nodded too. "This youngin' ain't too bad, is she Nicky?"

Nick snarled. "What the fuck ever. Let's go to the saferoom before one of those Hunters get to us."

I smiled, trying to be a little bitchy. "See, you named one. Wasn't that hard, was it, Nicky?"

**Ellis' POV**

I think I'm gonna like this girl.

We ran to the safe room faster then a jackrabbit on crack. We heard some crazy high pitched laugh or somethin, and we deicded we didn't want to take any chances.

We closed and barred up the safe room door. Valerie fell to the floor and buried her head in her knees. I think she was cryin or somethin. I sure hope not.

"We have to take turns staying up." Rochelle stated, trying to take over. "I'll stay up with Nick, then Ellis and Val, then Coach can be on his own."

I glanced at Valerie and smiled. She just smiled a little then turned away. She probably doesn't like me.

"Mind staying up first?" Rochelle asked nicely. Me and Val just shrugged. I hope she doesn't notice that I stare at her alot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Valerie's POV**

I was awaken by shaking. I blinked a couple times and looked up. Ellis was hovering over me, holding what looked like a begeal. Confused, I took it. I was still more then half asleep, "Thanks." I mumbled.

"Nu problemo Val."

I really hate when people call me Val.

The begeal was hard and it smelled funny. I set it down and rubbed my eyes.

"Valerie, sweetheart, you have to eat." Rochelle said, walking towards me. "We have to get going to the mall to find your mom."

"So this whole quest is about finding her mom?" Nick spat, swallowing the rest of whatever he was eating. "And why do you have to talk to her like she's 4? I think she's old enough to know that we're going to die."

"Nick!" Rochelle hissed. "Stop. Okay? Valerie eat quick alright, we gotta move out."

I was just frozen. I didn't want to eat this nasty shit. I picked up the begeal and threw it at the back of Nick's head.

Nick spun around. "Who the fuck threw that? Was that you, you little blonde bitch?"

I just stared at him with my icy blue eyes. My eyes should tell him enough that he shouldn't fuck with me.

Of course, I would never say anything like that out loud.

"Stop it! Both of you." Rochelle ordered. "Come on. Valerie sweetheart, we have to get moving. I'll help you up."

I reached out and grasped her hand. She lifted me to my feet with a smile. "Well come on now, then. Would you like to learn how to use a gun today?"

I shook my head. "Not now. I'll just use my axe still."

Ellis ran over to me and handed it to me. It was perfectly clean and shiny, I could see myself in the reflection.

"I cleaned it for yew. I know yew don't like blood and stuff and I just wanted to make sure it don't freak yew out more then yew already is."

Nick snorted and shook his head. "Kiss ass."

I gave Nick another icy stare and smiled back at Ellis. "Thank you, Ellis. That was nice of you." I said gently.

Ellis grew a large smile on his face. "Yeah well, I do nice stuff sometimes."

We heard a large metal clank. I spun around and Coach had taken the metal bar off the door.

"Well?" He asked, with a smile on his face. "Let's get goin youngin's."

**Ellis' POV**

Rochelle and Coach in the front, me and Valerie in the middle, and Nick in the back. That's how our little formation was.

Valerie didn't choose to be with me, but It kinda happened. I ain't complainin though. She is purty.

She held onto the axe for dear life. She was looking around like a scared little kid.

I wanted to grab her tiny hand, but they were clingin' to the axe. She didn't even swing it though.

There was a long road and a building on the right. We walked quickly and stayed up against the wall, killing the zombies that came toward us.

Coach opened the door to that building first, then we all piled in. There was no zombies in it. We climbed the steps and came to another room with a open door way to the outside.

Another hoarde of those god damn things got us. So we threw a pipe bomb to get those zombies outta here. We found a desk that we flipped and put in front of the door so we could just take a minute.

"There's so many." Valerie whispered, wiping her forehead. "What are we gonna do?"

I put my arm around her. "Things is gonna be okay, Val. You just have to be strong, we'll find yewr momma 'll see."

"Thanks Ellis." She whispered.

Before we knew it, we found out that karma is one big bitch.

Shoulda knocked on wood.

**Valerie's POV**

The ground shook furiously. We all tried to look around to find out where it was coming from.

"Is there a earthquake?" Rochelle asked, confused. "What the hell is going on?"

My heart was beating as loud as the thumps were. I looked over to Ellis with scared eyes. He shrugged sadly.

Nick furrowed his brows. "Maybe it's a chopper, or a army vechile."

I nodded. "He has a good point." Nick looked at me and just stared at me.

Coach shushed us and we heard a deafening roar. I covered my ears and looked all around. We couldn't see anything.

All of a sudden, the desk we used to block the door was thrown back.

A large zombie that resembled a gorilla of some sort came thumping into the doorway. Me and Rochelle screamed and started to run up the stairs. That thing had to be larger then a elephant.

"Ellis!" I screeched. "Run!"

Ellis didn't listen to me. Instead, the three boys began shooting at it. The large zombie began coming towards them, walking on its hands. The boys were walking backwards up the stairs and were still shooting at it. Rochelle left me at the top of the stairs and went down to shoot at it. The noise was deafening.

"Move!" Nick screamed, as he basiclly ran me over. They were still shooting at it.

It was coming straight for me.

"Valerie! Move!" Coach screamed.

I couldn't. I couldn't move. I froze.

"Valerie!"

The zombie was right above me. It was looking down at me with its scrunched in face.

I looked up at it with wide eyes. I parted my lips to try to scream but nothing came out.

"What the fuck is wrong with her?" Someone screamed.

I couldn't tell who. I was fading in and out of conciousness.

The zombie raised it's giant arm and I felt my heart stop.

"Valerie!"

Blackness.

**Ellis' POV**

Thank god we killed that sucker before It hit her.

"What the fuck was that thing?" Nick screamed. "And what the fuck is wrong with her?"

"She was scared, Nick." Rochelle said, leaning over to put a hand on her forehead. "She's passed out cold."

Coach sighed and leaned up against the wall. "She's a sweet girl and everything, but she's holdin us back. I have a wife and kids I need to get to."

I picked her up bridal style and flung her over my shoulder. "Let's get goin then." I was bout to walk out the door until Rochelle put a hand on my shoulder.

"I love her too and all," She began, "But I think we need to leave her behind."

"What?" I screamed. "No chance in hell are we leavin' this tiny girl behind. Or ANYBODY for that matter!"

"It's just because you like her." Nick stated.

I exhaled through my nose. "Why do we have to leave her behind? What did she do? We all get scared and hurt sometimes...and besides, she's only little."

Rochelle blinked and her face fell. "I care for her alot too, hunny but...She's holding us back. I thought we could deal with it...but..."

"Fine." I growled. "She's my responsibilty then. Yew guys don't have to look out for her. Only me. Just go ahead."

Rochelle just looked down and sighed. "Fine. Fine fine fine. We'll keep going with her. What were we thinking?"

There was a grunt and Coach nodded. "I agree. She's just a little girl, can't leave her by her lonesome."

"When you say she's a little girl, it makes her sound illegal." Nick said, winking at me. I shook my head and adjusted Valerie. "Well. Let's just haul ass, alright?"

There was alot of twists and turns to the way to the mall. All the zombies tried to take Valerie but I wouldn't let 'em. It was kinda like carrying a pillow, her bein so tiny and all.

Nick kept lookin at me like I was crazy. He would dump her off somewhere I'm sure. I have a heart, unlike Nick. Nick bothers me, I don't like him.

I couldn't kill any zombies because I was clutching Valerie. She didn't move or wake up on the way there, but she was breathin.

After we killed another one of those Hunters and pulled a tongue off of Rochelle, we saw a building up ahead.

"Gun shop?" Nick said, hopeful. "Alright!"

We entered the building and shut the door behind us. I set Valerie on a chair and took off to the guns.

"Whitiker is the owner of this here gun shop." I stated, picking up a AK47. "This is where I buy my hunting guns. The mall is just down the street."

Nick picked up a machine gun. "Nice...Maybe this hicktown isn't that bad." He aimed the machine gun at me and smiled. "Good aim too."

"Not funny Nick." I said, leaning away from his aim.

I glanced over at Valerie and blinked. She looked dead, like a zombie.

"Worried about her?" Rochelle asked, her voice full of care.

"No." I lied, leaning up against the wall crossing my arms. "Not really."

"Hello?" A sudden voice said behind me.

"Oh shit!" I yelled, jumping off the wall. I turned to realized I had leaned on a red button which was attached to a intercom.

"A surviver!" Rochelle screamed. She pushed the button and put her mouth near the speaker. "Hello?"

"Hello! My name is Whitiker. Are y'all travelin'?"

"Yes. We have a problem though, a truck is clearing our way to the mall. Is there a way around it?"

There was a pause. "Afraid not dearie. I've baracadded myself on the roof, but in my haste, I forgot Cola."

Rochelle's head jerked back in confusion. "And that means?"

"Well, If you guys go to that yonder food store and get me some Cola, I'll blow up the truck and clear the way."

"...How?" Rochelle asked.

"I'm a gun owner, dear. I've got the big guns."

Rochelle raised a eyebrow, then just sighed. "We'll get it in a second, we just have to heal up. We're taking some of your guns, by the way."

"No problem. As long as you guys get me my Cola, you guys can take the whole god damn store. Good luck."

I looked over at Valerie again then to Rochelle. "Should we wake her up?"

Rochelle looked at me and smiled. "Sure hunny. I gotta heal Coach."

I walked over to Valerie and shook her slightly. "Hey...Valerie?"

She didn't move. Not even a little twitch. "Valerie?..."

The room went silent and there was some tension brewing. She wasn't dead, but she wasn't waking up. Was she a zombie?

I don't know. I don't even think she likes me. So does it matter? Well yeah, yew don't always get what yew want.

She shook a little and blinked open her eyes. I smiled. "Hey there Val."

She kept looking at me with a blank expression, sayin nothing. Her skin was pasty and white and she was cold. She had no color to her.

"We're almost to the mall so we can get yew with your momma again." I said proudly. "I carried yew all the way here."

A bit of color came back to her pretty face, and she smiled slightly. "Really?"

"Well yeah, I mean, I had to carry yew here. We were in a hurry and I-"

"We're almost to the mall?" Valerie inturrepted, looking at Rochelle. Rochelle smiled and nodded. "Almost."

My face fell. I was sorta hopin Valerie would say thank yew for carrying her all the way here.

"We have to go get some Cola from the food store over there for the owner of this gun shop." Coach said, leaning up against the wall. "There's a giant truck blockin our way and we'd have a hell of a bad time crossing over it."

"I know the food store you're talking about." Valerie said, nodding slightly. "I was just there with my sister the other day."

"How old is yewr sister?" I asked.

"4."

"4?" Rochelle exclaimed. "Oh sweetheart. That's not good. Is she with your mom?"

Valerie glanced out the window, looking at the dead sky above. "Dear God. I hope so."

"God?" Nick scoffed. "Right. If there was a God, none of this would be happening right now."

"He's trying to teach us a lesson." Valerie said sternly. "Or maybe he just wants to start over. Whatever he's doing, it's going to have a good outcome. Only the good will be left."

I looked over at Nick when she said the last sentence and locked my eyes. Nick obviously isn't gonna make it that far.

"We should just get going so the sooner we get to the mall, the sooner I can get the hell away from you people." Nick snarled, opening the door to the outside.

We all followed him. The sight was perfectly clear of Zombies. Maybe this won't be such a bad idea after all.

There was sort of a ramp when we got down to the street, then it took us to the parking lot of the food store.

"Who's gonna get the coke?" Rochelle asked, keeping a keen ear out for zombies.

"I will." I volentered. Half because I wanted to and half because I wanted Valerie to think somethin' of me.

I walked causally as I could to the door and opened it.

I should have known an alarm louder then my Aunt Tessy's snorin' would go off, and alert every zombie in the damn country.

**Valerie's POV**

"Run Ellis, go!" Coach ordered, running in with him. Ellis had dropped his shot gun in return to carry the cola. I picked it up and latched it to my side, not using it of course.

Me and Ro guarded the door while the boys ran into the store. A couple seconds later, Ellis had returned with the cola. "Let's go!"

Nick pulled me by the arm and nearly dragged me the way to the door. "Nick! What are you doing?" I screamed and latched myself off of him.

He struck me with a dirty look and grabbed me again. "You're. Too. Fucking. Slow. Got it? Ellis doesn't want you to die, so let's go."

My face contracted in anger and I ripped his hand off of me.

I can do this. I'm not a baby. Besides, It doesn't matter what Nick thinks of me anyway. When I get to my mom, me, her and Beth can have a great life away from these Zombies. If they would get rid of them, anyway.

I ran ahead to catch up with Ellis. Yeah, too slow my ass. I was in Track, you know.

"Val!" Ellis said in his normal happy voice. "Comin' wiff me tew deliver the cola, are yah?"

I swung my axe at some more Zombie's and backed up into him. "Oh. Sorry Ellis. Yeah. I am."

He smiled a little and opened the hatch to the door. A hand quickly came out and snatched the cola. "Thank you good sir. Please make sure none of your friends are near the tanker."

Me and Ellis both looked. The three were right below us, fighting off the zombies.

"Nope sir." Ellis replied. "Yew may use the big gun."

Suddenly, an explosion rocked us. I clutched onto Ellis as the ground shook and buried my head in his chest.

"Uh...Val. You're kinda on me..." He said, slighting back off.

I quickly jumped back. "Oh! Sorry El. I thought I was gonna...fall off...the...the ledge." God fucking dammit. Cool. Way to make a ass out of yourself.

"Hey love birds!" Nick shouted. "Hate to break up the cute cuddle session up there, but the mall is over there. Thank god it's almost over."

I smiled.

Nick was right, the mall was litteraly just around the corner.

I had never taken this way before, or even been in this genral area.

"Hey, Hey Nick. Watch this." Ellis said, before taking off running. He ran and touched the safe room door. "Hey, I got here first!"

I couldn't help but shake my head and smile. He was so silly.

Do you ever get that feeling where something goes by so fast, that you can't process what just happened, or you just don't understand?

Well, I'll break this down in slow motion.

Ellis was smiling and laughing one minute, then being pounded to death by a zombie with one large arm, and one with a tiny, limp arm.

It had actually charged him into a car, which set off an alarm. Which alerted a horde of Zombies.

"Help me!" Ellis screamed, trying to claw at the giant arm. "God help!"

The other three were fighting off the horde, screaming at me to do something. I didn't know what to do.

My time was going by so slow, but theres was normal. I had no idea what to do. I couldn't possibly axe this thing. So my hand slipped over Ellis' shot gun.

I had no fucking idea how to use this thing. I just picked it up, aimed it at the giant arm zombie and pulled the trigger. The first time it didn't work, but the second time it did. The big armed zombie fell to the ground without a care.

"Ellis! Oh my god, do you need some help getting up?" I asked, barely breathing. He was barely breathing also.

"Val..." He gasped out. "I can't fell mah chest."

"Dear jesus. Let me help you to your feet." I grasped his hand and brought him to his knees. I pulled him up a little farther and he got to his feet.

"Everything is black." He simply said, almost falling over.

"Ellis it's gonna be okay. I promise." I whispered, pulling him to the safe room. The other three were still fighting off the horde, but I needed to help Ellis.

The safe room was deserted.

"Where is Ceda going to be in this mall, anyway?" I asked, then I realized I wasn't talking to anyone in particulor because Ellis was half dead.

I set Ellis up against a wall and grabbed my health pack.

"No." He rejected, pointing to his side. "Take mine. You need yours."

"Thanks for that Ellis, but there's some up there." I said, pointing to the table above me. "Let me heal you, okay?"

"Oh." He breathed out gently.

I didn't know how to do this, but I tried as best as I could.

I unzipped it and just stuck my hand in there. The thing that mortified me the most, though, was that Ellis' chest was damaged. He was going to have to take off his shirt.

"Ellis...um..." I said awkwardly, gesturing toward his shirt. "You're gonna need to..." Noticing that Ellis didn't understand, I sighed and grabbed the ends of his shirt. He slightly lifted his arms and I lifted the shirt off of him.

His chest was bruised and bleeding. I bit my lip. "Ellis...that..."

"Charger."

"What?"

"Well...I wanted to name this one...just sayin'."

I bit my lip again. "Yeah...that charger beat you up real good Ellis. We're gonna have to check if your back is broken too."

The safe room door flew up and the three of them almost piled ontop of each other. Their clothes were filthy and covered in green fluid.

"Some fat zombie puked on us!" Rochelle screamed. "And when we shot it, it expl-" She stopped mid sentence when she noticed Ellis' shirt was off. "Oh...did we...interupt something?"

Nick laughed slightly and looked at Coach who was stifiling a laugh.

"No." I said quietly, with a hint of attiude in my voice. "I was actually healing him because no one would help me."

"Well, we thought you would run up and chop it with your little axe." Nick said in a cocky tone.

"I shot it."

The room went silent.

"You used a gun?" Coach asked. "Proud of yah kid."

"Well we all know why she shot it..." Nick nodded at Ellis and winked. Ellis just winced.

I had totally forgot about Ellis. I turned, ignoring Nick's immature comment. I found some oinment of some sort and began applying it to the bleeding spots on his chests.

"It burns Valerie." He whined, pouting slightly.

"I'm so sorry Ellis." I apologized, getting the bandage from the health pack. "It'll be over soon and you'll feel better."

Ellis sighed and looked at me for a second then looked away. "So, you said you have a lil' sista? What's her name?"

"Beth." I replied softly, applying some more bandage to his chest. "She's 4."

His eyes widened a little. "Now she's justa baby ain't she? I have two little sistas. One is 10 nn her name is Christina, or Tina for short. The other is 8 and her name is Courtney. Two cutest things I have ever seen, them two. Tina loved to sing, she had a cute little voice. Courtney was a big tomboy, always climbin' trees and shit. One time, she was climbin a tree and she fell, and I caught her just walkin. I didn't even see her or nothin! So tell me about your momma, what's she like?"

I shrugged and laughed. "She talks to much and she's crazy...but I love her."

"She sounds like the oppisite of you." Ellis pondered. "Is your dad like you?"

"No." I said sternly. "Not even a little. I'm not a drunk." I ripped the bandage and cursed silently. "I didn't leave. I didn't hit people just for the sheer fun of it. I didn't hurt my family."

Ellis was taken aback by that answer. "Jeez...sorry."

"No, It's my fault. I didn't mean to...I just..." I waved the thought away and shook my head. "No big deal."

"Sounded like a pretty big deal. He hit you?"

"Ellis can we drop it? Please just...just don't say anything."

"He hurt you?" His voice got higher.

I looked back to see if they were listening, but Nick and Coach were socializing and Rochelle was reading the writing on the wall.

"Ellis, please. I'll tell you the whole story soon, don't get upset. You'll rip the bandages."

"Did he hit Beth too?" He whispered, glaring at me.

I glared back. "Beth is fine. She's strong."

"Did you say your little sisters name is Beth?" Rochelle asked, hinting sorrow in her voice. I looked behind me. So they had been listening. Fuck.

"Yeah? Why?"

Rochelle's face sunk. "Valerie. Come here."

I got up slowly and walked towards her. She pointed to writing on the wall that looked like it was written with eyeliner.

"**THEY GOT BETH. IM SO SORRY VALERIE. I DONT KNOW WHAT HAPPENED. CEDA IS TAKING US SOMEWHERE ELSE NOW. VALERIE IF YOU'RE THERE YOU NEED TO HURRY. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, AND SO DID BETH.**

**- MOM.**

My heart sunk. "They...they got Beth."

"Who's Beth?" Nick questioned, looking at me.

"My little sister." I choked, putting my palm on the writing, tracing it with my fingertips. "The zombies got her."

Ellis groaned. "Fuck this Zombie shit man! Why the fuck is this happenin'?"

A hand was placed on my shoulder and I turned around. Nick was standing behind me, reading the writing. His eyes lowered to the floor then set a gaze on me.

"I'm sorry." He said, swallowing. Probably swallowing his pride.

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I fell to my knees and covered my face with my hands and sobbed. I didn't even care any more.

Rochelle quickly bent down next to me and embraced me. "I'm so...so sorry..."

"What if... I see her?" I said, choking on my own spit. I coughed and then looked at Rochelle. "What if I have to kill her?"

"I assure you that won't happen." Rochelle said, holding me tighter. "If we want to catch up we have to leave today. Soon. After I patch Ellis up."

I stood up sluggishly. "No. I got it."

"Are you sure?" She asked, doubtful. "Sweetie, I can-"

"No!" I screamed. "I'm fine!" I wiped my eyes and fell on my knees next to Ellis, furiously digging through the health pack.

This is gonna be one hell of a mall trip.


End file.
